Mr and Mrs Riddle
by TheRottenJas
Summary: 'She knew Tom could learn to care for her, too. Of course, he only needed a bit of help.' Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.


**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

 **Appleby Arrows, Chaser 2**

 _Round 12:_ Write a FLUFFY SLICE OF LIFE about the GAUNT family.

 **N:** Merope is part of the Gaunt famiy. Also, prompts were _not_ submitted in time, so optional prompts were not used. :D

 **Word count:** 1,328

 **Thank you for beta'ing WritingBlock (Web)!**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 ** _Mr and Mrs Riddle_**

* * *

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Merope was cooking. It was just another regular day at the Riddle household as she moseyed around her kitchen humming and preparing breakfast. She set the table and made sure everything was impeccable for when Tom got down. Like every single morning, she opened the vial of her homemade love potion and poured it into Tom's drink.

"Dear, breakfast is ready!" Even though Merope had gone through this routine for several months, she couldn't stop the fear that griped her stomach—just like she couldn't stop herself from loving Tom. "C'mon, you don't want the food to get cold!"

"Even if it turns cold, my love will warm it right up." Tom Riddle, her wonderful husband, chuckled as he entered the kitchen. He walked over to her and kissed the top of her forehead, laughing at her bright face and nervous giggles. "Oh, Merope, you know how much I adore you."

Merope's insides practically melted, and she turned around to cuddle into his sturdy chest. "I don't think I'll ever believe that I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"You better believe it. I'm right here in front of you." Tom pulled back slightly from their hug and lifted her chin with his fingers, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. It was as sweet as sugar. "Now, where's the delicious food my lovely wife made?"

"How you flatter me!" Merope grinned dopily, handing him a fork as he winked at her. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest that she thought it would burst out already! It seemed so surreal to think that this handsome man was all hers. She noticed the untouched cup a few feet away from his plate and reached over to push the glass closer to her soulmate. "Don't forget your drink."

"How could I, honey? Your drinks are the best." Tom obliviously drank the love potion. "Perfect like always. Say, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Merope sighed contently, she adored hearing those three words. "Go on. Say it again."

* * *

 _It started out as a scary day. Merope watched as her brother and father were taken away by the Ministry. Her brother yelled obscenities and her father just cackled in their faces._

" _Miss Gaunt?" Merope nodded, glancing fearfully at the man and her family. "We've heard about how they treat you from the neighbors. In addition, we have various reports against them. They'll be taken away now. You're safe."_

 _Merope jumped at the deep growl from her brother. She was...free. Her lips curled into a genuine smile. They were gone._

" _We've interviewed the Riddle's and some others who were happy to share." Her heart stopped. The Riddle family, as in Tom Riddle? "Don't worry, they don't know what we are. Be happy and stay safe. Goodbye, Miss Gaunt."_

 _She stayed on the floor for at least another hour, running the word 'free' over and over again in her head. Her wish finally came true. With newfound determination she stood up on wobbly legs and went outside. She enjoyed the gentle breeze from the winds._

" _Look, it's the Gaunt girl." A loud, nasally whisper broke her meditation. "She's such a freak. Just like rest of her freaky family."_

 _Merope clenched her fists at the familiar voice, but she was still determined on enjoying the fresh breeze. She knew who the voice belonged to. The owner of the nasally voice was none other than Sylvia Olive with her bright red lipstick, glossy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Sylvia was the complete opposite of Merope._

" _Don't be mean." At the sound of the deep, rich voice, she quickly opened her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of Tom Riddle smiling politely at her. Unfortunately, Sylvia had her hands all over him. "Imagine being part of that freak show? I'd be crazy, too."_

 _Tom Riddle had just defended her, even if it was in a roundabout way. Merope's heart soared with an uncontrollable emotion: love. She knew Tom could learn to care for her, too. Of course, he only needed a bit of help. She felt hope build up inside of her as she went back into the house and started getting her ingredients ready. The potion wasn't going to make itself._

* * *

 _Was the post never going to arrive?_ Merope thought impatiently as she waited on the porch for the mail. It was the afternoon, and the mail was due to arrive any second now. Tom was in his study oblivious to what Merope had planned out. All she needed was the package.

"Mrs. Riddle, where should I place this package?"

 _Mrs. Riddle._

She never had any qualms about leaving her maiden name. The beautiful day when she was officially a Riddle was possibly the best day of her life—only rivaled by the first time Tom kissed her.

To others, Mrs. Riddle was the only name she went by. She was only called _Merope_ by Tom. The reason was simple, she loved her new surname. She was no longer that freaky Gaunt daughter, but _Tom Riddle's wife._

"I'll take it from here." She smiled at the mailman and grabbed the small box from his hands, waving goodbye as he walked down the small set of stairs. She just wanted to see Tom's reaction to her surprise already, so she hurriedly went back inside the house.

"Tom, mail's here!" She grinned as she made her way over to the living room and placed the box on their small coffee table.

"Anything new in the post today?" Tom asked, walking out of his study and into the living room where she sat on the sofa. Merope looked at the small box with stars in her eyes. "Well, what is it?"

She grinned, patting the seat next to her until Tom warily sat down. She placed the box in his lap with a small laugh and a quick peck on the cheek. "Go on, love, open it."

"Should I be afraid?" Tom teased, shaking the box close to his ear. "Well, it's not glass or something heavy."

Merope shook her head, biting her lip in anticipation. "Just open it already." She pursed her lips when he raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's a surprise."

Tom finally opened the box after what seemed like an eternity, and he gasped. "You . . . what . . . Are you serious?"

Merope nodded slowly, her eyes scrutinizing his face for even the slightest expression change.

"I'm . . . ecstatic!" Tom hollered in joy, standing and picking Merope up in a crushing embrace. He planted kisses all around her face until he calmed down, and they sat down again. "How long?"

Merope giggled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, I don't know. If I had to guess, I'd say, maybe a month?"

"Merope, this is fantastic! I can't believe it. This is the best news I've heard in a long time!"

With that statement, the young couple embraced once more exchanging phrases of love and deep kisses. The box lay momentarily forgotten where a pair of green baby socks lay inside until she picked it up later that evening.

Merope was finally happy. She had married the man of her dreams, she had made herself a home, and she would soon have a baby with him. A quiet giggle escaped her lips. That kind of joy on Tom's face wasn't easily faked by anything, love potion or not. He loved her; she knew it.

"Ready for bed, dear?"

Merope grinned, walking up the stairs to their room. She smiled at the sight of Tom waiting for her in _their_ bed. She wouldn't take him off the potion yet. She would wait just a teensy bit longer.

Life was finally good to her.

She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. She quickly changed into her sleeping attire and snuggled perfectly into her husband's side—like a completed puzzle piece.


End file.
